villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knuckles and Hutch
Knuckles and Hutch are the two secondary antagonists in the 1991 sci-fi comedy Suburban Commando. They were silent humanoid bounty hunters from across the universe, hired to seek out targets and bring back dead or alive for a reward. In the words of Shep Ramsey, they were "Ruthless interplanetary killers with the deadliest high tech weaponry in existence." They were played by the late Tony Longo and Mark Calaway, known as the professional wrestler The Undertaker. Biography Knuckles and Hutch are first seen appearing in a space station when the followers of intergalactic tyrant General Suitor trace a power source of the whereabouts of interstellar warrior Shep Ramsey who has crash landed on Earth and was in hiding. The signal had accidentally been set off by earthling Charlie Wilcox when he was experimenting with Shep's equipment. One of them shows them a wanted poster with Shep's face on it indicating that this is their next target. However the signal is lost, but the man tells them that at least they know which side of the universe to start on. To show their determination and hatred of Shep, Hutch screws up the wanted poster of Shep and drops it on the floor before leaving with Knuckles to their spaceship which is amazingly shaped like a giant beetle and set off to track the warrior down. As they travel through space, Knuckles looks with astonishment to see a skateboard whizzing off into space, unaware that Shep had thrown it there out of frustration. Hutch meanwhile finds another traceable power source that leads to Earth and points it out to his comrade. Both men agree to search Earth and go there immediately. Shep meanwhile knows that the bounty hunters are on their way and together him and Charlie try to stop anymore power sources being sent, but the bounty hunters armed with their laser blasters find them at a bank. However Shep and Charlie manage to get away. They are later seen in a car that they most likely stole from a married couple after murdering them and set off to find Shep with a tracking device. They pass a drive thru restaurant called "Surfin' Burger" and are greeted by the intercom. After the intercom asks for their order, Knuckles shoots it with his laser blaster and the two drive away. Presumably after being no longer able to find Shep, they return to their ship and manage to track him down to the Beltz real estate development building where Shep and Charlie are trying to obtain simian crystals to repair Shep's ship and escape them. They land on top of the building and armed with their laser blasters, walk down the steps. They blast their way through the door of an area under construction, just as Shep and Charlie are leaving with the crystals. The two arrive, once again finding nobody there and decide to scout the area by releasing their rocket boots. Just then Shep arrives armed with a metal pole. He knocks their laser blasters out of their hands and precedes to attack them with it. Knuckles blocks the pole, seizes it and proves to Shep his strength by bending it. He hands it to Hutch who bends it back in shape and throws it back to Shep. Shep then bends it in the shape of a rabbit much to their surprise and throws to Hutch. While Hutch is trying to catch it, Shep attacks Knuckles who suddenly falls through the floor. Infuriated, Hutch throws the pole to the ground and activates his rocket boots. He flies menacingly at Shep and the two crash into a storage room. Hutch ends up with a mouthful of nails which he spits at Shep, narrowly missing him and knocks the warrior to the ground before unsheathing a switchblade knife. Shep however finds a way to activate his rocket boots again by triggering the launchers with some paper clips. He goes up higher and higher, crashing through each ceiling of the building before finally stopping underneath a toilet in the ladies' restroom with the bowl stuck on his head. Meanwhile Knuckles bursts through the ceiling below Shep and pulls him down. There the two have a fierce battle with Knuckles hurling Shep across the room. They tumble into the control room of a maintenance lift and continue their fight. However when Knuckles knocks Shep into the controls, it increases the speed of the lift above them. The two try to escape, but Knuckles trips over the fallen control room door and is crushed to death by the lift while Shep jumps out and rolls out of the way just in time, but injures his arm in the process. The lift doors open and Hutch appears saying his only words in the entire movie in a child-like voice: "You're a dead man Ramsey!", which surprises Shep who suddenly realizes that this was why neither him or Knuckles ever spoke. Hutch then moves to attack Shep again and the two tumble onto a trolley that had previously been loaded with pipes. During the scuffle, Hutch's rocket boots are activated again and the two whizz into the direction of a large concrete wall. Shep grabs a nearby pole and the two swing around for a while. Finally Shep lets go and escapes the trolley while Hutch is catapulted off it and crashes hard into the concrete wall. Shep leaves triumphant while Hutch who has crashed right through the wall, falls to the ground dead. Personality Knuckles and Hutch are silent, ruthless cold-blooded killers who seek out targets dead or alive for profit and let no one stand in their way. It is revealed that the main reason they are silent is because they are presumably ashamed of their child-like voices which was shown when Hutch spoke to Shep. Gallery Knuckles and Hutch 2.jpg Knuckles and Hutch 3.jpg Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Humanoid